Slipped Away
by Prusso-HetalianAddict
Summary: Many People were lost in the Winter War against Aizen. Some were missed more than others, and some couldn't even imagine the rest of his or her life with out the person. I cried while writting. So have Tissues. Listen to Slipped Away by Avril Lavigne R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Ok Guys I'm back with another story. Writting this made me cry though, and it didn't help much that i was singing along to the lyrics of the song as I wrote this.**

**Rukia: Well why'd you make a sad- wait a minute, is anything bad going to happen to me?!**

**Ichigo: WHAT ABOUT-**

**MeL SHUT UP AND DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER!**

**Rukia and Ichigo: Nikki does NOT own Bleach or the song Slipped away, she only owns the ideas and the OCs if there are any OCs in the story, and only wishes she owned the whole thing.**

**Me: Thankyou**

* * *

Bodies lay around, covered in blood. He looked around, tears stinging his eyes as he saw the many motionless bodies of all his loved ones. The winter war, was a horrible one, as all wars a

re. But he never cared for wars. Why? He simply didn't. They had all been in the past, and he had never fought in one, or had any loved ones fighting.

Kurosaki Ichigo closed his eyes slowly. Instead of seeing his whole life memories in his head, he only saw memories of one person. Ichigo heard screaming from a distance and his eyes fluttered open for a moment, and though his sight was blurred, he could still recognize the figure and voice of the female that was screaming and running to him. _R…Rukia_. His eyes closed and screaming could be heard through miles and miles of Hueco Mundo. _Rukia…_

_Na na…na na na, na na_

_I miss you…_

_Miss you so bad_

_I don't forget you…_

_Oh it's so sad_

_I hope you can hear me_

_I remember it clearly…_

_Rukia lifted herself up with her zanpakto. Orihime ran to her, sobbing._

"_R-rukia! It's K-kurosaki-kun! H-h-he-" She hiccupped loudly and just pointed Rukia in the direction._

_Rukia stopped a mile away in a clearing, bodies everywhere, but where she could see Ichigo, barely standing, and covered in blood. Both Aizen and Ichigo were going to deliver the final blow. The attacks collided, and when the dirt and dust cleared the air, Rukia could see Aizen disintegrating. She screamed as she saw Ichigo falling to the ground. Time seemed to slow as she ran to him. She tried screaming, but she couldn't feel a sound come out of her mouth. Every person near her though, turned to look at her._

_She finally reached him, but a minute to late. His eyes fluttered shut and she screamed his name. "__**ICHIGO!!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_The day you slipped away_

_Was the day I found it won't be the same_

_Ooooh _

She sat at the edge of a bridge that was blocked off for cars. She looked down below where the highway intersected with another. Her eyes closed. _Ichigo… It's been a year hasn't it?...Can you hear me? Hah…of course not. I miss you. I just wish I-…hmm…_She sighed.

_Na na… Na na na, na na_

_I didn't get around to kiss you_

_Goodbye on the hand_

_I wish that I could see you again_

_I know that I can't_

_Many people gathered at the edge of Seireti. There was only one person left to put in a grave. _

"_We can not wait any longer Renji. Miss Kuchiki will just have to miss this." Renji let out an exasperated breath, but nodded anyways. He knew it was the truth._

_Renji's face was stained with tears as they buried his friend's body. He blinked back tears as he watched Orihime sob, and kiss Ichigo's limp, lifeless colored hand. Rukia should have been here to do that…not Orihime. Where are you Rukia? Don't do anything stupid. Ichigo made you stay back for a reason…_

_**Else where**_

_Rukia sat up in a high tree, far from where they were burying everyone they lost, but close enough to be able to see. She cried and cried for a long time. There was no way she could live life the same after this. She was angry at him. He had sworn on his zanpakto he would live. Just as she had. Yet she couldn't help but cry. It could have been different but Ichigo hadn't died human. He had died as a soul. And he could never go to Rukongai for dying as a spirit. She would never see Ichigo again. And with that though she sobbed even harder._

_Oooooh  
I hope you can hear me _

_cause I remember it clearly _

The day you slipped away  
Was the day I found it won't be the same  
Ooooh

Rukia tried to hold back her tears it was hard to go on, knowing you never told the one man you loved, the truth. That he meant the world to you, that you wanted to be with him, forever and more. She held his zanpakto closely to her chest. Unlike all the other shinigami's who had died in history, no one had ever heard of the zanpakto staying. But Rukia didn't care. She didn't want to care.

_I had my wake up  
Won't you wake up  
I keep asking why  
And I can't take it  
It wasn't fake  
It happened, you passed by _

Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go  
Somewhere I can't bring you back  
Now you are gone, now you are gone  
There you go, there you go,  
Somewhere your not coming back

The day you slipped away  
Was the day i found it won't be the same noo..  
The day you slipped away  
Was the day that i found it won't be the same oooh...

Rukia set her zanpakto down, along with Ichigo's, and stood up. She had it planned out. And in her gigai, if no one of Seiretei would be able to do anything. She walked along the edge of the bridge –The railing-, and finally, slipped, and fell off the side. Blood pooled around the fake body, and the gigai began to pale in tone.

_Na na, na na na, na na_

**60 years later:**

**A fifteen year old girl walked on her way home, 2 binders and a book in her arms. She heard a loud roar, and froze in her tracks. She turned around, and as she stared at the horrifying sight in front of her, wind blew her short black hair away from her face. She closed her eyes, expecting to get killed, but opened them when she didn't, and saw a boy of at least seventeen –with strange American orange hair- destroying the creature. She blinked and in a flash he was gone. She thought immediately of her childhood best friend.**

_**A small black haired girl cried as 4 boys kicked dirt at her shoes and pushed her around.**_

"_**OI! Leave her alone bullies!" A little boy's voice echoed through the park.**_

"_**And if we don't?" The leader of the bullies asked.**_

"_**Then I'll kick your ass." The little girl's eyes widened. Such vulgar words! And yet they seemed to work. The four boys' eyes widened and they ran off, leaving her to fall on to her bottom.**_

_**A hand reached down to her and she flinched. She looked up in fear and saw a little boy of nine years. He looked at her worriedly and she offered a weak smile and took his hand. He helped her up, with an adorably large grin painting his face.**_

"_**Y-you fool," she whispered silently so he couldn't hear her. "Th-thank-you." He just smiled and shook his head. "It was no big deal. So what's your name?" **_

"_**I-it's more polite to state y-your name b-before asking someone el-se's." She looked down as she said this.**_

"_**Oh right! Sorry! I'm Ichigo by the way!"**_

_**She giggled and looked up at him, "I'm Rukia."**_

_**He blushed, "wow that's a pretty name."**_

_**She smiled and took his hand. "Let's go to the pond I hear it's pretty!"**_

"_**Right!" **_

**But…He moved a week after his mother's death, and that was two years ago…**

**Rukia shook her head, and continued home.**

**Back to 60 years before this:**

"We've lost her!" A doctor's voice rang in the air, right when Urahara Kisuke, and Renji had walked in the doors of the room they had heard Rukia was in at the hospital. Urahara let out a sigh.

Renji simply said, "Of course…a gigai…Rukia…"

_I miss you…_

* * *

**Me: Now you see why I cried while writting. Please don't hate me. But one of my friends was reading as I wrote, and said that the one part that's in bold I wrote as if I had planned to make a sequal thing. So review to let me know if I should write a sequal or not and if so should I make it a one-shot or a chapter story.**

**Rukia: YOU MADE ME DIE DAMN IT WHY?!?!**

**Ichigo: At least you got to live in some part, I was only alive in the memory thing -frown-**

**Me: Shut up.**

**Ichigo and Rukia: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Ok So I am very very happy with the response my story has gotten in just over night. 4 reviews, 3 saved as fav story, 1 as fav author and an author alert. So let's see if I can get more responses. Now so far I have 3 reviews who have said a sequal (3 because the other person didn't say sequal or not lol) and if I can get enough reviews asking for one, I'll write a sequal. Here is Urahara to give us mo-(bloodrose cuts me off) OMGIZ! KUZCO KISUKE KUZCO KISUKE!-**

**Me:SECURITY!!!**

**Security drags her away.**

**Urahara: Uhm... well... that was weird.**

**Me: Uhm... well you give them the info and I'll go do my homework O.o;;**

**Urahara: Ofcourse... Well anyways hello every body I am Urahara Kisuke, as you all know, and I am going to tell you how you can get Nikki to write the sequal. There will need to be at least 15...i repeat _15_ reviewers who say they want a sequal. Oh and not JUST a review saying you liked the story or you cried or you thought it was cute. _YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU WANT A SEQUAL!! I REPEAT YOU HAVE TO SAY YOU WANT A SEQUAL! _Well then, now onto the second part -insert cheerful grin here- as soon she gets results she will put up another notice that will say that she will indeed start writting a sequal, but she will need to be informed if she should write a one-shot, or a chapter sequal. And if you choose chapter, keep in mind that it is indeed the beginning of the school year so her story won't be updated too often. Anyhow, that's all there is.**

**Ichigo and Rukia: REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


End file.
